This invention relates to an opening and closing device of a gasoline tank cap, particularly to one convenient to use, quick to handle and safe.
Vehicles are important for transportation, almost a pronoun of human feet, and their main fuel is gasoline stored in a tank, which is provided with a cap for taken off for filling gasoline therein and closed for keeping it from leaking out.
Conventional gasoline tank caps generally consist of an upper cap, a base and a locking ring. The base has threads around its annular surface to screw with a gas hole of the tank for opening and closing in pouring gasoline therein. However, the cap has to be taken off completely for filling gasoline, which is not convenient to use. Should the cap be left unclosed after filling, gasoline in the tank might leak out in running, causing horrible danger.